


Behind Stained Glass

by Giulietta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angry Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Banter, Betrayal, Character Study, Class Issues, Confused Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Consequences, Contracts, Double Agents, Early Mornings, Episode: s03 Mangeamour | Heart Hunter (Battle of the Miraculous Part 1), Foreshadowing, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Tries, Gen, Guilt, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Indoctrination Theory, Isolation, Kwami Swap, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, Missing Persons, Missing in Action, Misunderstandings, Nathalie Sancoeur Does Not Get Paid Enough, Nathalie Sancoeur Knows, Nathalie Sancoeur Ships It, Nathalie Sancoeur-centric, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, Parent Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Parent Nathalie Sancoeur, Parent-Child Relationship, Partner Betrayal, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura, Photo Shoots, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Relationship(s), Revelations, Secret Identity, Secrets, Slice of Life, Snacks & Snack Food, Teenagers, Tension, Tikki Knows (Miraculous Ladybug), Tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Trust, Worried Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Nathalie Sancoeur expected a struggle or a panicked scream when bluebell eyes look up to her from under the blanket, not a timid request if she has cheese for the black cat kwami.With her parents taking a month-long vacation, Marinette and Plagg decides to take a break from everything and stays with the secretary of the Gabriel brand. Although Nathalie promised not to tell anyone about her superhero identity, Marinette can't shake the feeling this woman has her own set of secrets in store. Misterbug already has a ton of allies by his side.He doesn't necessarily need her anymore.When the secret is out... Who then is the villain?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Duusu & Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathalie Sancoeur, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Comments: 64
Kudos: 302





	1. Stray Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Mom!Nathalie and Precious!Marinette.
> 
> Sequel to Chapter 43 in: [**Reveal Accidents**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233569)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a plan for everything!
> 
> The only wild card would be her classmates because darn son. You can't predict what those hormonal guys will do.

" **Do you have cheese?** " Was the first question asked as soon as Marinette Dupain-Cheng opened her eyes. Of course, Nathalie offered a platter of cheese, watching the black cat kwami munch away. _What sort of Parisian is she to not have cheese in her fridge?_ The teenager carefully sat up, still wrapped in a blue blanket and staring down at her newly bandaged arms.

" **What day is it today?** " The second question showed the girl's focus on her day-to-day objectives, uncaring of her current situation. When Nathalie informed her that the bluenette has been sleeping for an entire week, Marinette showed little to no reaction except for a soft 'oh.' Marinette then stared down at her gluttonous kwami who started devouring the bread Nathalie offered to her as breakfast.

" **Have you told anyone?** " The third question was right after the black cat kwami flew to Marinette's shoulder, offering her the last bread. Marinette accepted the bread, mumbling. "Thank you Plagg."

"Rest assured. Your identity is safe with me, Marinette." Nathalie vowed for the time being, observing the kwami named Plagg. Thankfully, she removed the brooch from plain view and ordered Duusu to stay hidden. She can't reveal her identity without forming a _bond_ with the serious heroine. It is too risky. She needs to bind her time.

"Hm..." Marinette continued to eat her bread, watching her as well. Nathalie sat opposite of the teenager, keeping a safe distance away from Plagg.

"Do you mind telling me why you were resting under the bridge?" Nathalie has a guess, but she would like to confirm it from the feline herself. She pushed a cup of grape juice towards Marinette's area, ignoring the stink eye of the kwami. The secretary much prefers Plagg eating than silently staring a hole into her being. It's slightly disturbing.

"An akuma raid and I... Got into an argument with someone and hurt him... So I ran off..." Marinette explained as vaguely as she can. However, Nathalie already got the gist after returning to Gabriel last week from her stroll. Viperion and Lady Noire got into an argument and the snake holder's insistence to treat her civilian form forced the heroine to lash back. Accidentally injuring her ally, Lady Noire is confronted by Misterbug and Ryuuko. Gabriel was watching the entire thing in the hopes the black cat becomes ripe enough for an akumatization, later growing disappointed when the black cat managed to outrun his butterfly.

"That's nice." Marinette broke her train of thought, poking her left cheek with her index finger where the black cat ring rests. "It's healed now."

"My apologies. I needed to redress your injuries." Nathalie isn't sorry, but she feels the girl needs to learn what occurred while she rested. Lady Noire may be her enemy, but not Marinette. Marinette is a sensible, sometimes dramatic in terms of relationships, and responsible teenager. Merge the logical black cat with the sweet baker fashionista and Nathalie stares at a two sides of the same coin. "Although I'm surprised your parents and teachers have yet to report your disappearance, your classmates have shown great distress regarding your consecutive absences."

"My parents are taking a vacation. They'll be back after two weeks or so...? I'll know once the bakery opens again." Marinette moves the blanket off her, ready to unravel the bandages. "And my teachers are used to my vanishing habits. I've accomplished whatever they need for me this semester except for the exams ahh~ (Marinette yawned.) Even without the exams, I'll be able to scrap a passing mark."

"As long as I come back for the next semester, I'll be fine." Marinette giggled, prepared for every type of emergency in case she does go missing. _What a strange girl._

"This isn't your first time?" Nathalie notes, crossing her legs as she leaned on her chair. It seems she was wrong to say the Dupain-Cheng family is a close-knitted family if both parents trust their only daughter to run off to who knows where without notifying anyone. Too much freedom for a child is dangerous, however, if the end result will form someone as resourceful as Marinette...? ~~Maybe it is worth it?~~

"As long as I come back in a reasonable time." Marinette doesn't answer her question, flexing her arms and staring at flawless skin. Marinette smiles, surprised how well the skin recovered. "Thank you for not bringing me to a hospital."

"It isn't that drastic." Nathalie explained, not wanting to explain how her schedule would not permit her to visit Marinette in any hospital without rising suspicion. Nathalie was this close to bringing Marinette to a clinic when the fever spiked to 40.3 degrees Celsius. 'Not like she needs to know.'

"Do you plan on leaving?" Nathalie picked up her own glass of water, taking a sip as Marinette finished her grape juice. For the past week, Nathalie observed several interesting facts supporting Gabriel in supplying an amok: (1) Misterbug has grown rather aggressive in defeating akuma and amok alike, quickly leaving ~~to search for his missing partner perhaps~~ ; (2) Misterbug refuses to speak to the media about his missing partner, lashing out when Queen Bee and Ryuuko tries to comfort him; (3) Rene Rouge has taken it upon herself to handle the press, experienced on these sort of matters; (4) Viperion is blaming himself for pushing Lady Noire's comfort zone, sometimes found patrolling in the nights to locate the black cat; (5) Carapace and Misterbug may be acquaintances, seeing as the turtle miraculous holder is the only one who can calm the anxious ladybug.

> Had there been fewer Miraculous holders in the vicinity, Hawkmoth would have already obtained the ladybug miraculous. Despite the lack of conformity in formation, the miraculous team managed to gain a win and save the day. The media is still oblivious to Misterbug's distress, hailing the disappearance of the black cat as a positive outcome. The state addresses the lack of their usual contact (Lady Noire) and connects to Queen Bee, a mistake considering the haughtiness and naivety of the female teenager.
> 
> It makes Nathalie wonder if the media is correct to assume Lady Noire is easily replaceable in the miraculous team? ~~No. It's only a matter of time before Misterbug breaks down.~~

"Is it okay if I stay here for a while?" Marinette asked instead.

"Are you sure of this?" Nathalie adjusted her glasses, staring at the inspiring fashion designer student. The adult began to dissect the girl's question based on their conversation.

> **Parents** away from home, trusting their daughter to be safe. **Teachers** unconcerned of their student's absence, pretending she continues to exist inside the classroom. **Classmates** who Marinette presumes dislikes her (with those injuries Nathalie needed to tend to for a week), turns a blind eye on her degrading physical state until after the bluenette vanished.

"How about your friends?" Nathalie inquired, unsure who exactly is the bluenette's true friend. It could be that **Alya Césaire** , the main advocate to finding the missing girl. It could also be **Adrien Agreste** , her superior's son who could barely sleep with her absence or **Luka Couffaine** , spreading the message on the missing person in instagram. **Sabrina Raincomprix** might be an unlikely candidate, being the police's daughter.

"What do you think Plagg?" Marinette quickly dispelled Nathalie's assumption, looking at the black cat. Of course Marinette would see Plagg as her main confidant, the kwami constantly by her side in both lives. Nathalie might need to also examine Plagg's influence to the teenager's overall attitude. These are children turning to teenagers, taking every parental figure as a model for development.

"I guess we can hang out here until your parents come home." Plagg finally looked away from the adult, staring at his kitten. "We still gotta patrol though. Don't want Bug to think you're dead, am I right?"

"True..." Marinette nodded, smiling at the thought of the crimson hero. Bluebell eyes look up at Nathalie. "Is Misterbug okay?"

"He seems to be stable." Nathalie can't say for sure. Misterbug doesn't seem to take a shut-eye after the third day of the black cat's absence. Fatigue does things to one's performance, Misterbug is no exception. Nevertheless, the media is still blinded with the amazing _Miraculous Cure_ to notice the real state of their hero.

"Ok. That's good." Marinette stood up, grabbing her plate and cup.

"Where are you going?" Nathalie raised an eyebrow as Marinette grabbed her empty glass of water.

"As your guest, it's the least I can do." Marinette hummed, walking to her kitchen. "You do you and I'll make your apartment cozy."

"You don't need to do such a thing." Nathalie hasn't had anyone come over her area in a while... Wait. In a long while now that she pondered hard enough. The last time would be during university.

"I insist~" Marinette sang as Plagg trailed behind, giving Nathalie one last glance before zooming out of her sight. "You're welcome!"

"..." Nathalie sighed, not quite expecting that reaction. She stood up, walking to check on the bluenette. 'This is what you signed up for.'

"Marinette. If you plan on patrolling tonight, you can exit the area through the balcony." Nathalie warned as she watched the girl cleaning the dishes. Nathalie spoke up, turning away to finish the report Gabriel asked of her five hours ago. "I'll create a spare key for you tomorrow."

"I hope you get a good night's rest, Nathalie." Marinette bid as she continued washing the dishes.

"You too." Nathalie will climbed up the stairs, glancing at the storage room to the left of her room. 'I'll clear the area tomorrow.'

* * *

"So when are you going to introduce me, Nath?" Duusu asked as soon as Nathalie opened the door to her bedroom. The peacock kwami fluttered around excitedly, happy. "It's been so long since I met my siblings! Just imagine the stuff Plagg and I can do~"

"Not yet, Duusu." Nathalie closed the door, walking to her bedroom. She removes her bun, letting her hair fall down. "There's no reason for another reveal."

"B-But!" Duusu pouted, teary-eyed. "Come on! That's no fair! It's been so long~"

"Please understand." Nathalie sat on her bed, pulling the laptop to her. "I need to wait for the ideal moment." 

"Boo~" Duusu rest on her mattress, huffing. "This better be worth it."

"It will. I know so." Nathalie rests her hands on the keyboard, staring at her document, and continues her work.


	2. Child and Adult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Plagg = kids.
> 
> Nathalie = adult.

Waking up at four in the morning, Nathalie got ready for work. Gabriel has offered her a room in his mansion, but she declined to maintain professionalism and to separate her work from her life. The latter is deemed fruitless considering her dedication to her line of work. Everything must be managed, down to the minute. Keeping Duusu in her purse, Nathalie heads down to smell and see a nostalgic sight.

"Morning~!" Marinette greets her with a smile too wide and hair too messed up to her liking. She can smell the scent of fresh bread and clearly notice the wrapped container the bluenette is stuffing bread inside.

"..." Nathalie stares at the bluenette, commenting. "Were you not able to sleep last night?"

"You know how time pass me?" Marinette moved away from her baked products, leading the adult's gaze to a makeshift workshop: A fold-able table with matching chair, a couple of sketchpads with an assortment of coloring pencils and pens, a tablet and stylus plus its portable charger and finally, a portable wiifi. "Moving my stuff here and performing a quick patrol spent all of my precious time down the drain."

"She's a workaholic." Plagg muttered, resting on a mini bean bag on the light pink portable table. "Don't worry. She'll sleep later _when you're gone_.."

"Don't make this a habit." Nathalie finally reached ground floor, finding it quite discerning how a teenager would spend the entire night patrolling. "You're still young."

"I know.." Marinette bowed her head, but Plagg answered with a raspberry noise.

"How about this?" Nathalie grabbed a pain au chocolat on the metal tray. She hasn't used the apartment's utilities lately. _At least someone can test it out._

"Hm?" Marinette hummed, taking a seat and offering a cheese bread to the kwami.

"Since you won't be attending school, why not patrol on day time? Not too long to avoid suspicion. You should also avoid an encounter..." Nathalie quickly added, trying to sound like a helpful citizen. "... ** _unless_** you're ready to discuss your delicate situation to the team?"

"I'm not ready, to be honest..." Marinette chuckled, cradling a mug filled with hot chocolate. The bluenette's answer is obvious, predictable with the current state of the miraculous group. Nathalie prides herself in analyzing and processing her enemies, taking them down from the inside may sound cruel but it is quite entertaining when the fault is completely their own. Marinette sighed, "I didn't meet Misterbug last night... Only _Queen Bee_."

"And what happened?" Nathalie didn't hear about this. Gabriel and her weren't too privy on what goes on between the miraculous holders, especially when most of the topics are irrelevant. _It does solidify her idea that her enemies are all a bunch of teenagers._ However, this was Lady Noire who is a huge obstacle as the female is knowledgeable in military procedure and tactical warfare. 'Not civilian and psychological because that would be Misterbug's forte.'

"I..." Marinette furrowed her eyebrows, glaring down at her mug.

"That gold bitch called my kitten a liability." Plagg broke the silence, scratching his belly before stretching his arms. " _My_ kitten - A drama queen who needs to lay off on _her_ **_bug_**?! What an idiot! I knew you should have left her with those guys in the alley-"

"Plagg!" Marinette scolded, scrunching her nose at the vulgar language. Nathalie grabbed the offered mug of hot chocolate, stoic to the news. Marinette hissed. "Not another word!"

"Whatever!" Plagg grumbled. "We both know that Bee's jealous Misterbug won't love her."

"Even so.." Marinette rolled her eyes. "She's probably experiencing something bad in her life."

"And direct all that negativity to you instead of the dragon?" Plagg huffed. "You're too nice Pigtails."

"And you're too blunt." Marinette placed her mug on the table, face palming.

'Interesting.' Aside from the fact she gets to eat homemade pastries and will consequently need to buy groceries, Nathalie can see the complimentary behavior of the duo. A destructive selfish entity paired with a creative selfless teenager. 'Yin & yang working hand in hand?'

"Sorry 'bout that." Marinette scratched her elbow, looking away from her mug. "Anyways, I might take up your advice. The team seems to have adjusted during my absence. I wouldn't want to break the equilibrium again."

"Will you contact them?" Nathalie noticed Plagg suddenly float up and grabbed the marshmallow in the cup, swallowing it whole.

"I have to, eventually." Marinette admitted, looking back to see an empty mug and Plagg already on top of her cheese bun. "The longer I stall, the more Misterbug would think I've went up and died."

"Truly unfortunate." Nathalie finished the pastry, standing up to prepare for work. At least she knows Lady Noire will sit at the bench. What a strange group, arguing over petty topics such as love when their main priority should be protecting the city.

"I made you snacks for today. Bread Mondays, 1st week of croissant!" Marinette stood up as well, grabbing and offering a bulky wrapped container. "Croissants filled with assorted flavor - chocolate, cream cheese, ham and cheese, smoked salmon scrambled, strawberry and the original!"

"Thank you." Nathalie offered a weak smile, accepting the food item. She will need to check her fridge later, restock her supplies and what could possibly be used by her new resident. "Will this be a daily routine?"

"Bread Mondays, Sweet Tuesdays, Cake Wednesdays and Savory Thursdays only." Marinette apologized, shooing Plagg away from the extra buttery croissant. "Friday to Sundays are my days to finish the commissions in my blog and send over the requested item from my online boutique."

"Then I will return the favor." Nathalie placed the bread container in her bag, surprised it was able to fit (except now Duusu can smell the bread and whine at the nearby meal). "You don't mind take-out?"

"My parents rarely order take-out. Surprise me." Marinette smiled.

"Remember to rest and you're allowed to use the bathroom upstairs." Nathalie walks to the door, taking a note in her mind to read some recipes online. It will be more cost-efficient if she were to cook a meal in her apartment.

"I will!" Marinette agreed. Nathalie looks over her shoulder and sees the bluenette wave her hands, giving the happiest of smiles. It reminds her of the picture Adrien placed in his room, the class photo two years ago.

"..." Nathalie smiled back and walked out of the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

"?" Gorilla raised an eyebrow when Nathalie offered a ham and cheese croissant as they wait for Adrien to finish his photoshoot.

"Have some." Nathalie offered. It's almost the end of the day and she never thought croissants can be so filing. With still two more croissants in her container, Nathalie grabbed the third to the last croissant - the strawberry one.

"Hm.." Gorilla accepted it, taking a sniff before eating it. His eyes widened slightly and he took another bite.

'I might need to pay attention to my weight.' Nathalie thought as she nibbled at the strawberry-filled croissant. Having requested Gorilla to help her buy the groceries, store it in the car and bring it back to her apartment in the afternoon, Nathalie might need to make a set of rules for her young roommate. She may not be a model, but there are times when Gabriel would look at her direction and force her to be a temporary model for the fashion line... _Unfortunately._

"..." She noticed Gorilla staring at her, aware of what could be in the bodyguard's mind.

"I bought it." Nathalie passed it off and the Gorilla turned his head oh so slowly, clearly in disbelief. Nathalie added, "From a friend."

"..." The Gorilla furrowed his eyebrows and Nathalie really hates how intuitive this man is. _She did hire the best in the last batch._ Gorilla must have connected the dots with her sudden grocery shopping and over-packed meal.

"Nathalie?"

'Thank goodness.' Nathalie fixed her glasses as she turned to spot their ward. Coming from the latest photoshoot, Adrien wasn't glowing than his usual form. Although the dietitian would kill her, Nathalie is well aware of Adrien's love for the original croissant. 'Maybe this will cheer him up.'

"What are you doing here?" Adrien walked towards their direction, looking back and forth at the two adults.

"Your father has cancelled today's Chinese lessons for your attendance to tonight's gala." Nathalie first has to state her motive for coming with the Gorilla. "You will be heading to the site and be accompanied with Lila Rossi."

" _Oh._ " Adrien's shoulders slumped and she might have heard a resentful scowl from the teen.

"You are expected to interact with our investors and befriend their subsequent heirs." Nathalie watched the Gorilla walk to open the door.

"Because the journey is long, I bought this for you." Nathalie then offers the last croissant, hiding the peony-designed container. "Here."

"Thanks Nathalie." Adrien smiled, taking the croissant and walking inside the car. Nathalie watched the Gorilla close the door, taking a step back as the Gorilla walked to the driver's seat.

"Before 7." Nathalie ordered and Gorilla gave his usual nod. She took another step and watched the car start, ready to head back home.

...

" _Adrien?_ " Tikki whispered as tears begin falling down Adrien's eyes. _"Is something wrong?"_

"I-it tastes g-good..." Adrien's voice quivered, hand shaking as he held the croissant. "R-really... good!"

"..." The Gorilla looked away from the rear mirror, frowning as Adrien choked back a sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette/Lady Noire always brings Misterbug/Adrien pastries.


	3. Heartless Maid(h)en

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, Nathalie is starting to realize Gabriel is as dense as his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Nathalie is starting to see Marinette like her child. (Side effects of the miraculous. <3)

When she decided to keep Marinette over in her apartment, Nathalie took note of all possible factors.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a self-sustaining teenager. This is not the first time the bluenette was left alone in the house. Marinette can cook, clean and earn money online. Marinette's current personality is also leaning to be an introvert, busy designing and listening to music all by herself.

To avoid including Lady Noire into the scuffle, Nathalie bought Marinette a phone to update her when the teenager decides to head out. These are the usual reasons why Marinette leaves the apartment: to **patrol** , to **buy more ingredients** and to **maintain the bakery**. She usually leaves in the busy hours, intermingling with the busy people to avoid familiar faces. The girl even states her specific location, trusting her far too much, even asking what she'd like for dinner. _It was... endearing._

It was the seventh day of the second week of the month, Sunday to be exact, when Nathalie received inquiry from Gabriel himself.

"You seem to be in a hurry." Gabriel didn't look at her as she grabbed her bag. They recently lost yet another battle with Misterbug, but they managed to strain the group's dynamic when Hawkmoth's latest akumatized victim required utter destruction to break the item. Sketching another design for the upcoming autumn fashion week, Gabriel was never the sort to talk about one's personal life unless necessary.

"I have a commitment tonight." Nathalie stated. Their battle lasted all the way until 7:30. It's 8 PM now and Nathalie's intuition and logic tells her Marinette would wait until she comes home before ordering a meal. Marinette is accomplishing the commissions in her blog, updating her commission prices because of the latest price hike.

"I... I see." Gabriel muttered and Nathalie looked back just in time to see Gabriel return to his sketch. Nathalie frowned, confused of his superior's behavior. She noticed the shift yesterday ago, familiar to Gabriel's usual body language.

"It's a cat sir." Nathalie hinted and Gabriel gave a subtle nod. Nathalie squinted at her boss, utterly in disbelief. "A _stray_ cat."

"I heard you the first time." Gabriel isn't getting the hint, not exactly sketching in her plain view. "As long as it doesn't eat Duusu."

"HEY!" Duusu screeched from the bag and Nathalie pat her purse.

"Is that all right with you, sir?" Nathalie hopes, prays this man understand what she's implying. Gabriel should know there has to be a logical explanation why there are sightings of Lady Noire, but never arriving to the akuma zone. He must have noticed her efforts and usage of the phone to prevent the black cat from interfering.

"I respect your decision." Gabriel looks up when he saw Nathalie face palm. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." Nathalie rubbed her forehead, realizing it's no use. Gabriel may be a creative genius in fashion, a master of manipulating emotions, a persevering and faithful man, but Gabriel can be rather clueless to blatant hints. 'Like father like son.'

"Will this be a problem in the future?" Gabriel asked, unaware of the unpredictability or the existence of the feline heroine in his own assistant's home.

"No sir. If I were to choose between work or the cat, I would choose the former." Nathalie gives up, sometimes wondering how someone so smart could be so... dense.

"As long as it doesn't affect your performance." Gabriel returned to his work, now sketching for real.

"Oh my god..." Duusu drawled as Nathalie exited her superior's office. Walking out of his room, Nathalie pulls out her phone as she descends down the stairs. She ordered Japanese food on Friday, Chinese food on Saturdays so now... 

**[How does Indian food sound?]** She messaged Marinette, quickly getting a reply. **[Any. (ΦωΦ)]**

'At least she isn't picky... Maybe I need to order something with cheese for Plagg.' Nathalie walked down the stairs, scrolling at the online menu. Marinette may be easy to befriend, but for reasons unknown to her, Plagg is rather stubborn to trust someone such as her. Nathalie simply needs to work harder-

"Shoot!" Nathalie accidentally misread the restaurant. She reserved a table. Nathalie winced at the location site and noticed the **no refunds**. She spent money to reserving a table in an Indian restaurant when she wanted to just buy to-go food. Nathalie reached the door, fixing her hair. 'I will not waste money on this.'

**[Dress up. We're going out.]**

* * *

Wearing a black cat hoodie with green stitches and a cute golden bell attached at the top, Marinette walked right beside Nathalie who's clearly stressing out for no reason. Apparently, the woman hates not having things go her way. Nathalie Sancoeur is also a stingy and calculative person, literally. She likes to pay attention to her expenses. _Why else did Marinette have to contribute to the money pool?_

"This is a bad idea." Nathalie muttered to herself, looking away at a blatant WANTED POSTER with Marinette's face on it. "They're going to think I kidnapped you. How am I going to explain this to Gabriel? I will ruin the brand just because of a reservation."

"Relax. No one will recognize me." Marinette reassured, pointing at her face. "Because of this!"

"You bought gag glasses." Nathalie glared at Marinette and Marinette beamed back at her. "I'm going to be served the maximum sentence."

  
"H-hey! Don't say that..." Marinette scratched the back of her head. "U-uhmm.. What if I wear a mask instead?"

"Don't. I won't be able to explain-Wait." Nathalie paused and Marinette tilted her head. "It might just work!"

"But I won't be able to eat the cheese!" Plagg whined, hiding in Marinette's hoodie as well. "What will I eat~?"

"We'll buy you Camembert later." Nathalie waved the kwami's concern.

"Oh. Ok. I'm game." Plagg quickly agreed, hiding back in Marinette's hair.

"So I transform?" Marinette asked, glancing around. "I-is it okay if I transform in the bathroom?"

"You may." Nathalie adjusted her glasses as she showed her phone to the waiter. Marinette lowered her hoodie as they entered inside.

'People are staring.' Nathalie thought, hoping this won't backfire, as she sat on the table. Marinette quickly hurried off the to bathroom and Nathalie picked up the menu, raising her hand to order so they can get out of here.

"I'm back." Marinette returned, looking completely the same except she now has a moving hair tip under the hoodie and a mask underneath the gag glasses. It's really no difference really, especially when the skintight suit with boots are covered with the pants...

"Did you strip?" Nathalie glanced at her ward. It's the only explanation why Marinette has clothes on herself. She has used a miraculous herself and everything she wore inside will be covered.

"Y-yes?" Marinette sat back, hesitantly answering. Nathalie shook her head, taking a sip of her glass. Marinette hummed, looking up when the waiters served their meal. "This looks great."

"It should be." Nathalie grabbed her spoon and fork, ready to eat the famous curry rice. She takes a mouthful, looking up to see Marinette already halfway in her meal. "I know I said we'll leave as soon as possible but please eat like a decent person."

"I am." Marinette placed the scoop in her mouth, confused. Nathalie returns to her meal and quickly looks back up to see Marinette already trying the soup with a small portion of dinner left. Marinette noticed her and slowly place the soup down. "I.. Miraculous side effects?"

"Hm..." Nathalie continues to eat, pretending not to notice people taking out their phones at the bizarre image. 'They're not as clueless as I thought.'

* * *

_Monday_...

"You wish to speak to me, sir?" Nathalie came early as requested by Gabriel, carrying yet another filled-lunchbox. She received a call at two AM in the morning, a phone call from Gabriel himself who told her to come tomorrow early before he hung up on her.

"Yes." Gabriel turned to face her, giving a wry smile. "I apologize for underestimating your abilities. Although I'm disappointed you wished to conceal this from me, I believe we can work with this to our advantage."

"It's understandable sir." Nathalie has a ton of previous superior's who seemed to forgotten her expertise in battle and analytical prowess.

"If there are any trouble between you and the black cat kwami, let me know.." Gabriel turned away and Nathalie almost fell from his assumption. Gabriel continued, unaware she knows of the super heroine's identity. "I'm sure the miraculous book has answers to limit the kwami's abilities."

"I-I will." Nathalie internally wants to bang her head on the wall. It's no wonder Gabriel has yet to find the identities of their enemies with that mindset. Nathalie is no better until after she saw the transformation wear off. Retreating out, Nathalie hugged her clipboard, ashamed how the miraculous' magic manages to make adults look like nitwits. 'Pull it together.'

"I told you the magical identity thing is hard to figure out to the mortal eye." Duusu whispered and Nathalie pretends on to hear the peacock, walking to her next destination: Adrien's room.

"Hey. You gonna share me the goodies right?" Duusu moved around her purse. "Mari made Éclairs extra puffy with filling inside. It looks yummy~"

"Quiet down." Nathalie hushed, ignoring the invading scent of coming from her purse. It took a good week before her apartment smelled like the bakery, too warm and homey to her liking. However, she isn't able to tell the baker's daughter off, unable to scold twinkling bluebells and a passionate speech of the food's consistency. It also means Nathalie is unable to make rules on what Marinette cannot bake. She will be expecting a weight gain by the end of this month, even more when she asked when the **Tom & Sabine Boulangerie _Patisserie_** will open. The family friend says they'll return after a month and a half since the couple is travelling the world to upgrade their culinary skill.

"But it smells so good in here~" Duusu whined and Nathalie will not allow herself to open her purse. Clothed in perfume, Nathalie cannot let anyone smell her like she entered a pastry shop. People will wonder, models will drool at the scent, Adrien and friends might gain a brain cell and realize their friend is with her. 'That will not do.'

*Knock knock.

"Adrien? Get ready for the photoshoot today." Nathalie knocks twice before walking away. She'll need to organize her files again, adjust her schedule. With a time limit on hand, Nathalie is ready for phase two of her operation. 'It's time for maternal affection.'


	4. Safety and Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are two different matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give Adrien a week to overthink of every single terrible possibility.
> 
> Another week for Adrien to sort his thoughts and realize several matters.
> 
> On the third week, Adrien might be ready to commit a felony/crime.

_Something was wrong._

Adrien knew something was wrong the moment he saw pictures of his partner patrolling in a far location eight days ago. It grew more worrisome when it continued. Pictures of Lady Noire roaming around rooftops, talking with a bunch of children and even helping the elderly walk pass the streets.

It frustrated him how Lady Noire was always out of reach, quick to vanish and easy to appear, as if taunting him. One week's worth of absences and the black cat pops out far away and being a-ok.

Adrien doesn't know if it's a trick by an akuma or a damn cosplayer, but Tikki confirmed that **that** is really his partner. She can sense Plagg as cynical as ever so the kwami hasn't been snatched by an akuma or by Hawkmoth yet. Lady Noire simply decided to take a break from helping him, roaming around and actively avoiding akuma attacks... _Inadvertently avoiding ~~him~~._

_That can't be right._

He and Lady Noire doesn't have any grudges between them. Sure, the raven has a problem with the newly recruited miraculous holders but it's the only way to hasten the battle. They both agreed they're lagging behind on their work and studies. Something has to be done. Also, Adrien is the incoming Guardian training under Wang Fu. Master Fu has warned him of the repercussions of having too many Miraculous holders out in the open, but he didn't listen. _Now Lady Noire is missing... ~~Is it my fault?~~_

And the only person he had close ties with Lady Noire has also gone missing. Marinette Dupain-Cheng went missing fourteen days ago based on Alya's words and the brunette reported it on Tuesday. Adrien knew Marinette's absences started at Monday. She could be missing since Saturday night, he wouldn't know. He couldn't visit Marinette as Misterbug with all the assignments crammed on his table. _Now she's gone ~~and it's probably my fault I wasn't there for her.~~_

Adrien didn't think one week without Marinette and Lady Noire could be bad for him. The teachers said Marinette has these tendencies to take sudden leaves, only to return as a better version of herself. His classmates also said the same thing, but Chloé told him that there was one time Marinette came back and stopped participating as the violinist and stopped being an athlete. Marinette isn't coming back as a better version of herself, but a new version of herself and there's always a reason why she does this. From bullying to constantly breaking people's hearts, Marinette won't be the same person when she comes back to school... That frightened him.

If there's a reason for Marinette's disappearance then could it be because of Lila? Had the brunette pushed Marinette too far? Was it because of their classmates who ignores the bluenette or the insults thrown at Lady Noire in front of her? Marinette is a sensitive and righteous person, but she didn't fight back. ~~He told her to stay quiet.~~

_Was it his fault Marinette left?_

_Was it his fault Lady Noire chose to stop helping him in akuma battles?_

_'Is it my fault?'_

"Adrien? Please stop blaming yourself!" Tikki called to him, hugging her chosen. "It's not your fault! Don't you remember what I told you?"

"N..no.." Adrien was curled on his bed, trying to ignore the outside world but his kwami refuses to let him. It took six hours before Adrien felt the thoughts spiral on him. Negative thoughts that told him it's all his fault she's gone and she hates him and-

"Listen carefully okay? I found and talked with Plagg. (Tikki let out a number of clicks, helping the words sink in.) Plagg says she's staying with someone." Tikki nuzzled against his hair, trying to calm him down. "And his kitten already told some of the miraculous holders about her absence."

"Which one?" Adrien remembers asking Tikki to find Plagg which she did. He couldn't blame her for being unable to find his partner, given the amount of akumas popping up. Tikki couldn't move far enough before rushing to his side once more. _Tikki found m'lady. She's not angry at me. She's with a friend._

"Wait..." Adrien found himself being able to breath, blinking rapidly to see black actually being navy blue sheets. Lady Noire talked with some of _them_. She must have done this as soon as she found one of them. ~~She's not angry at me. She was recovering from her injuries. She doesn't want me to worry. She-?!~~ Adrien sat back up, " _When?_ "

"Adrien." Tikki fluttered around him, confused.

"When did she meet with them?" Adrien was angry his schedule disabled him to meet his lady, but he's more pissed at the fact Lady Noire did tell some of his allies who refused to relay her words to him! **He was the leader!** Lady Noire wanted to send him a message! Adrien stood up, combing his hair and taking a deep breath. Here he was panicking and thinking his lady hates him when in totality she's completely all right. Why would she avoid the akuma battles then?! Why would she... _Unless._

"I made a mistake." Adrien spoke to himself and to Tikki. Master Fu was right. Too many miraculous holders are problematic. It's because there are more of them that his bond with Lady Noire grew strained. It's because of **one of them ~~or even more~~** that Lady Noire refused to meet with them, ~~with him~~. Adrien starts to make deep breaths, extinguishing the flames of wanting to commit murder or bashing someone's head towards the gutter. "I need to know who she talked to."

"I-I didn't ask." Tikki shifted her antennae and Adrien slowly looked at her. Tikki flinched, rubbing her paws. "The person they're with was coming back."

"What's their name? Do I know them?" Adrien is not only trying not to plan a murder to one or more of his team members, but he also wants to know who is disclosing false information to his partner. Lady Noire doesn't patrol there. She doesn't go to that route. That route is beyond their jurisdiction. Who is that person? 'Who is trying to fool m'lady?!'

"Her name is *****?!" Tikki covered her mouth, surprised to see bubbles come out of her mouth. Both stared at each other in disbelief, realization dawned down on them.

"We have to tell Master Fu." Tikki whispered and Adrien has three items on his list: (1) expel the miraculous holder(s) who told his partner off and/or not relay important information to him; (2) ruin Hawkmoth/Mayura's continued existence for tricking his partner; (3) find and hug Lady Noire ; (4) find Marinette and hug her too.

* * *

...

"We're moving?" Marinette wondered, surprised at the news. It's only been yesterday since Tikki and Plagg talked with each other. Marinette hugged her stuff toy cat, watching Nathalie packing her items.

"Yes. The neighbors are complaining with the lights and the pervasive scent." Nathalie told and Marinette slowly nodded. She looks back at her items and also begin to stow them away in the luggage Nathalie gave her.

"But do we have to move now?" Marinette wondered, placing her clothes in the luggage. "Don't you have work?"

"I requested paid leave for today." Nathalie comforted, petting her head. "Now hurry along. The movers are coming an hour from now."

"Ok." Marinette obeyed, pushing the clothes so she can get more space. Plagg doesn't comment, eating Camembert like a King.

"..." Nathalie smiled, watching the girl pack her items. It's the end of the second week with the child and Marinette has no idea what is happening to her. The bluenette may have a loving family, but Marinette still craves for love and attention. The principles ingrained in Marinette also helped speed up the process of obtaining her trust. _Like a lost kitten._ Marinette doesn't even question the rules she begin to impose on her, thinking it's for security reasons. Marinette truly believes it's for the sake of her _safety_. 'I've already skipped the stairs to the path of victory.'

'How miraculous.' Nathalie thought when Marinette smiles back at her.

' _What an innocent **obedient** child._'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is good girl.


	5. Decisions were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette learns the truth...
> 
> ...And agrees to be the spy.

It was in the middle of the third week when Nathalie found herself returning to her house more tired than the norm. Her house is farther from work, but with the Ladybug kwami knowing the location, it's a matter of time before she needs to tell the truth. She has to time it right. **The timing isn't right.** Misterbug and the guardian know, but are in conflict with one another. _Several miraculous holders are missing._ Gabriel is still relying on Lila Rossi and Chloé for akumatized victims.

_Marinette won't work with people who caused harm to her partner._

These third parties are a nuisance. Her superior is oblivious. Her enemies are rushing in.

"Is something wrong, Nathalie?" Marinette asked, placing her tablet down.

_Then there's the key player._

"N-nothing..." Nathalie waved it off and Marinette frowned.

"I don't think so.." The bluenette got off her chair, ready to help her with the materials. "You've been having that cough in the past few weeks. Is there anything I can do about it?"

"I.." Nathalie bit her inner cheek. She can smell the hot pot cooked set on her dining table. The bluenette has a knack of making any place feel quite accommodating.

The timing isn't right. The pieces aren't on the correct places. The pieces are all wrong. Only one pawn is correct and she's right in front of her, ready to become a queen.

**No.** She has to tell her.

"I have a confession to make." Nathalie sat down on her couch, cradling the purse where Duusu rests. _The peacock kwami is worried for her health. It's deteriorating fast._

"?" Marinette sat down on her right, having Plagg snooze on his kitten's head. Marinette smiled. "Then say it already."

"I've done a ton of bad things..." Nathalie has to say it. Misterbug is Lady Noire's soulmate. It's inevitable the duo would meet up. _I have to tell her now._ Nathalie continued. "Forgive me."

"It can't be that bad!" Marinette chuckled, covering her mouth with one hand. Nathalie tried to smile but coughed once more.

"Just spit it out already." Plagg opened one eye, annoyed at the noise. "I'm yearning for some Camembert right now."

"Plagg. She's our host." Marinette reminded, tapping the black cat's head with her finger.

"Have you ever wondered Hawkmoth's goal for retrieving your miraculous?" Nathalie asked and both of them stared at her. Nathalie sat straight, opening her purse. "Before you speak, I want you to put yourself in his shoes..."

_This was a dangerous game. A game of trust and expectation._

...

* * *

...

_For under the terms agreed by both parties, Lady Noire agrees to help Hawkmoth's cause._

The problems right now... Are everything and everyone else.

The issue is when Nathalie will introduce the subject to Gabriel and what type of agent Lady Noire will be?

\- After all, this sweet and innocent soon-to-be fashion designer is very bonded with her kwami. **This is the reason for the difficulty in the removal of the black cat ring.** ~~This is the reason why Marinette/Lady Noire have nine lives.~~ A contract between a human and a concept of destruction, Marinette has unwittingly committed a taboo.

...

* * *

...

_The game where the black cat shifts her focus from the Ladybug and onto the injured peacock._

"Marinette!" Alya shrieked in joy as she ran towards the bluenette, tackling her to the ground. Marinette giggled as Alya shrieked. "Oh my god! You had us worried sick!"

"I miss you too, Al." Marinette laughed, sitting up as she listened to Alya chat continuously about the past month.

'...' Nathalie fixed her glasses, walking away with the girl's Lucky Charm ~~where a GPS is embedded~~. 'It's time..'


	6. Nice Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who know Marinette for more than a year knew something was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien should've been able to notice Marinette's strange behavior if not for whatever Wang Fu dumped on his head.

'Something was wrong.'

No one wanted to say it out loud, but it was there. Marinette acted exactly the same. **Happy, sweet and caring Marinette.** She still did the same hobbies, performed her responsibilities and stayed with the same set of friends. _Something was terribly wrong._ The teachers might be relieved or dense enough to believe Marinette moved on her strange rebellious phase, but the teenagers knew better.

Chloé and Sabrina tried to interrogate the bluenette, but nothing out of the ordinary. _Marinette being mysterious as usual._

Nathaniel looked at Marinette physically, but all he noticed is the girl's perfect recovery. _Marinette went AWOL because of her injuries? ~~No. She isn't the type.~~_

Juleka and Rose hosted a sleepover for everyone to come along, hoping to pry on Marinette's current goals and dreams. _Marinette says the same things, but the bluenette pulls away at the idea of true love nor the power of friendship._

Max and Kim pulled Marinette along with Kim's usual shenanigans, trying to see if she's still mischievous and eager. _Marinette still is, but Kim noticed hesitation when seeing a photoshoot nearby._

In conclusion, Marinette went AWOL to recovery her mind and body from the constant bullying and the fact Adrien is dating Kagami.

**No**.

"Marinette knows something." Rose whispered to Juleka. "She's keeping it bottled up again."

"If there's really no solution then she will find a way..." Juleka whispered back, glancing at the empty seat of the bluenette. "Or she'll die trying."

"I hope she doesn't." Rose bit her lower lip, looking down. "She's always over the top."

"That's what makes her Marinette." Juleka tapped her pencil on the table. "It's either a zero, a hundred or two hundred percent."

_Something still isn't right._

"You think Marinette will be okay?" Nathaniel asked, unable to concentrate in sketching at the sudden coldness at the back.

"I'm sure her parents will help her out." Kim reassured, but his voice doesn't sound convincing. In fact, he might actually not trust adults when it comes to the fiery pipsqueak. "But they're not here yet.."

"We're monitoring her as we speak." Max already notified their fellow past classmates, unable to trust the other newly transferred students with someone as delicate as the bluenette. "The percentage of having Marinette akumatized has increased by seventy-eight percent."

"We can't let her get akumatized guys!" Kim clenched his fist. "She and Adrien are the only ones left not akumatized in our class!"

"I don't want to meet an akumatized Marinette to be honest.." Nathaniel agreed. "But..."

_Marinette feels more withdrawn._

"What should we do, Chloé?" Sabrina inquired, fiddling the beret given to her by the mayor's daughter. "This is bad. Everyone thinks she's going to do something bad."

"Hmph! If it happens then it happens." Chloé flipped her hair, staring at her phone as read the Ladyblog. "Don't you remember Sabrina? I am Queen Bee, after all. I'm sure I can handle an akumatized Dupain-Cheng."

"Are you sure?" Sabrina asked and Chloé stopped walking. The blonde turned to face her friend, narrowing her eyes.

"To be honest. I don't." Chloé grimaced. "But we can control her reason for the akumatization or action. Dupain-Cheng doesn't need powers to be useful, Sabrina. She's dangerous as is."

"Remember that." Chloé kept walking and Sabrina follows her.

_Although she's right beside them, it actually feels more like a shadow._

A cold, empty husk who doesn't want to be here right now but elsewhere... Marinette sketches her attire for Nathalie's incoming plan - The meeting leading to this so-called **DECISIVE BATTLE**. She won't go there headfirst, after all. If what Nathalie said was true then the Guardian is trying to get her miraculous back. _Truly unfortunate._

"𝅘𝅥𝅮~" Marinette hums to herself at the back, smiling as she sang a song she remembers back then. A song about a _kitty on a roof_.

* * *

"If this is true then...?!" Gabriel adjusts his glasses as Nathalie stared at him nonchalantly. "We're a step closer to bringing _her_ back."

"And one step closer to death." Nathalie frowned. With the contract in place and the current assessment of the bluenette, one wrong move could cause a catastrophe. Marinette may be logical and forgiving but the kwami is the polar opposite. The same kwami who threatened her, even with Duusu's reassurance the cat's joking, that it would be so easy to turn her and everyone she knows into ash.

"Yes... Of course..." Gabriel agreed whole-heartedly. Walking back to his desk. "This truly changes everything and in a positive light. Adrien would surely be accepting to Marinette's presence and Emilie has always wanted a daughter-in-law."

"And what shall we do with Lila and Kagami, sir?" Nathalie inquired, confused that Gabriel has decided to already take the bluenette as Adrien's future fiancée. It was too quick. It's as if Gabriel had long thought of the possibility, but discarded it. _Marinette will surely apply under GABRIEL as she is a fan of the brand's designs._ It may be a strategic move to keep the black cat close, placing her closer to the goal and integrating them as also 'part of family.'

"It's fine. We haven't made a clear statement on the matter." Gabriel waved it off, picking his tablet. "At least now I won't receive subtle criticisms of the selection of my models."

"Ah yes... Audrey..." Nathalie never did like the Fashion Queen, rather whimsical for someone who's dictating the trends of modern-day fashion.

"Shall I notify them?" Nathalie held her clipboard, watching Gabriel compose a message.

"I will handle Tsurugi. Notify Rossi on the termination of her contract. Notify the team as well to ready for possible scandal." Gabriel stated, smiling for the first time in two months. _At least progress has been made._

"Very well sir." Nathalie smiled back, nodding slightly before walking out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are growing in the background...


	7. Child and Adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiation and plans.

**[Fourth day]**

"Never thought you were closer than home, Nooroo." Plagg commented as Marinette entered Gabriel's office. It took a day for Marinette and Nathalie to cover-up/reveal the latest development in their lives to their fellow colleagues. A second day to recover and act with precaution. The third day was supposedly the meet-up and discuss the terms, but Gabriel got busy on his side and Marinette had to face the anger of a particular fallen brunette.

"It's good to see you too, Plagg." Nooroo smiled, quickly darting his gaze at the whistling peacock. "We could have been reacquainted _sooner_."

"It's not my fault your chosen's a retard!" Duusu snickered, flicking her tail when Gabriel glared at her direction.

"Humans. Can't really understand them." Plagg shrugged, returning to his kitten. Marinette came with her purse. Within it, a pair of scissors and bobby pins. She didn't need a phone. Nathalie told her not to. The bluenette's heavily unarmed, but Plagg knew better. His kitten is a cat-bug, determined and creative like a ladybug to get whatever she wants. If she needs more help then... _Surely Tikki wouldn't mind._

"I believe this is the second time we met, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Shall we?" Gabriel knows the girl's work, researched everything and anything that could be utilized to his advantage. Unfortunately, Marinette comes from a well-earning family and has achieved considerable amount of connections to give her a nice jump-start into Fashion. Thankfully, the bluenette has a soft spot for his son which is more beneficial than harmful. Had he learned Lady Noire's priority set, he would have negotiated with the black cat himself. No. That would still be impossible. _Misterbug would get in the way._

"We have. Let's get to business." Marinette remained standing as she gone over the agreements Nathalie helped transact between them. "In exchange for **helping you bring Emilie Agreste to consciousness** , you are to return your old habits of being a real father for Adrien, ease Adrien's schedule and take consideration of Adrien's feelings instead of dismissal. This is so Emilie won't notice the distance you made between your own son."

"Very well then. (Gabriel can work with this.) I hear you wish to find an alternate method?" Gabriel placed both hands together, looking like a mastermind as he entwined his fingers together. "Revolving the miracle box?"

"Yes. According to Plagg, the ladybug and black cat miraculous seeks for an equivalent exchange. A reality-altering wish that would cost equal happiness and despair in your part. Once the wish is granted, the miraculouses will need a break and the one who wished is barred for a great amount of time before another wish can be made." Marinette stares at Nathalie then back at Gabriel, dropping the terms and conditions. "If Emilie is affected by overexerting herself through the overuse of the peacock miraculous, I believe the miracle book you possess has an answer to your problem."

"The Tibetan temple that the miraculouses were stored was destroyed hundreds of years ago. None but one survived." Gabriel removed his arms, sitting back straight at the expressionless girl. "Wouldn't kidnapping the guardian and taking the miracle box be more viable?"

"No. First, you leave evidence. Kidnapping is an offense which France does not take kindly to. Theft would be difficult to prove with the estate and areas you could keep it in." Marinette explained, grabbing another sheet, reading the one for modelling. It's more than one page... Marinette continued. "Second, the Guardian is not fully trained. Based on my past interactions with the Guardian, he seems unwilling to help your endeavor due to your destructive habits. However, I can't fault you for causing havoc in the first place. Had you not done so, the Guardian wouldn't have acted and bestowed two individuals with the miraculous."

"And third, the guardian has notes in his tablet. Apparently, your son is friends with Misterbug who allowed the old man to take pictures and decipher the words." Marinette flipped a page while Nathalie took notes about Adrien's relation with Misterbug. Gabriel can't recall when Adrien and Misterbug became friends, but his security cameras have seen the crimson hero visit the place... Sometimes the black cat. _Why didn't he set cameras in Adrien's room?_

"We take his notes." Gabriel is relieved to hear the Guardian has notes to deciphering the book. He may be a villain in the eyes of Paris, but Gabriel wouldn't stoop so low as to kidnap an old 100+ year-old man and torture him for answers. If it were his akumatized henchmen's idea then Gabriel will wash his hands over the matter. It is difficult to pinpoint Hawkmoth's identity for a reason.

"And the miracle box." Marinette added, still reading the conditions. "Thus, while I plan the deed of taking **the miracle box and the copied file of the Guardian's notes on the miraculous book** , you are to lessen your akuma and amok attempts."

"Lessen?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. This girl is either trusting or foolish. His average akuma in a day would be three.

" **Lessen** to avoid suspicion." Marinette looked back at him. " **Lessen** to convince your wife you didn't actively spent years of your life terrorizing the city."

"Noted." Nathalie smirked as Gabriel had no words for that. When Nathalie told Marinette about Gabriel's fixation to bringing his wife back and having his family together, Marinette did everything to attach every condition with the blonde actress.

"We will continue treating each other as enemies in our powered forms.." Marinette winced as Plagg sat on her head.

"Duusu's peahen is going to execute the deed." Plagg stated. "Avoid suspicion and maintain trust with the Guardian and/or Misterbug."

"And if the miracle box and the notes prove useless?" Gabriel is already accepting to the conditions. Most of it is to his benefit, long forgetting the fact his wife loved their child and the effects he'd need to deal once he does get his wife back. What would be worse than Emilie being dead? Emilie leaving him, that's what.

"I help you in getting Misterbug's miraculous..." Marinette stated, finishing the last contract and setting it down. "...And you will let Adrien make the wish. Nathalie told me Adrien looks up to Lady Noire to the point of obsession. If the miraculouses work as Plagg stated, I will die and Emilie will be revived."

"It better not reach that point." Plagg kicked Marinette's head and the bluenette winced again.

"For the last agreement, I have come up with an arrangement to prevent a change in Adrien's interests. You've read it recently. Do you agree?" Gabriel would sorely lose talent, but he's given up so much for his wife to let this go. He'll find better interns who can also model... Someday. With the contract, Marinette will agree to modelling and working under GABRIEL as an intern. Gabriel can slowly rise her into the ranks, keeping the two together (relationship or not).

"I cannot agree on the part of modelling beside Adrien." Marinette shook her head, remorseful. "This goes against my conditions in our first agreement. Adrien shouldn't be depicted as having a relationship against his will. He is his own person. I cannot emphasize that any better."

"Also the fact Adrien rejected her twice." Plagg peered down at the contract page Marinette needs to sign. "One when she confessed. The other when he introduced Kagami as his girlfriend."

"Yikes! That's gotta hurt." Duusu snickered and Nooroo shook his head at both kwamis.

"Nathalie. Change the agreements to what Dupain-Cheng stated." Gabriel is quite impressed how the bluenette moved on in a rather bizarre way. 'Helping the one who broke her heart.'

"But you will still need to work for GABRIEL. It will give you an alibi for your attendance." Gabriel really did ask his team to research everything on Marinette, even her student grades. "However, given your part-time jobs and the urgency of time, I already scheduled you to have a number of photoshoots with Adrien."

"Well. I was the reason you dismissed Lila a month before the fashion walk in Milan." Marinette chuckled, watching Nathalie leave the room. Gabriel internally wondered how much lies Lila made because he did not assign Lila as any model for the fashion walk. Lila Rossi is only good in camera and on magazine. In live person and without the utterance of her charismatic words, Lila looks like any other model. "I'm sure I can model with Adrien for only this month's worth to avoid a suddent recruitment and screening process."

*thunk.

"GABRIEL has waned in the female department." Marinette frowned, feeling sullen.

"I lack inspiration." Gabriel told the truth, unless staring at his wife and going over their photo album considers as part of the re-creative process.

"Then I suppose the next fashion line the females will be wearing are all Emilie-inspired." Marinette walked towards the chair, sitting down.

"Yes." Gabriel paused, realizing that sounded wrong. "Seventy percent of it."

"Why not Nathalie?" Marinette hummed and Gabriel is thankful he wasn't drinking the glass of water offered to him earlier.

"Excuse me?" Gabriel watched Marinette fiddle with the fountain pen.

"HE HAS A THING WITH NATH!" Duusu screamed and Nooroo hit her head. Gabriel glared at the peacock giggling.

"Ignore her." Nooroo groaned. "She isn't usually like this."

"If that's how Hawkbutt is with his wife, major oof." Plagg staring at his fellow kwamis.

"I was actually thinking of the contrast in persona of the duo. Emilie and Nathalie are like morning and night." Marinette smiled, looking at the portrait ~~where the hidden lair would be~~. Gabriel is suddenly reminded of Adrien's comment where Lady Noire's smile is similar to Emilie's. He can feel the similar vibes, but it's not quite there. Marinette inquired. "Why not use them? Infidelity? Why call it that when it's all about the aesthetics?"

"I'll take that into consideration." Gabriel actually has some attires inspired from Nathalie's demeanor. ~~Banish the parallelism between father and son in regard to their love interests. _Bad thoughts_.~~ He just... Hasn't found the appropriate time to release the line. 'Wait. I made an entire line already? Can't let anyone find that out.'

"I think that's all." Marinette nodded, uncapping and capping the pen. "You should have enough common sense to go from here. We'll be mostly communicating through Nathalie unless its my internship."

*thunk.

"Here's the new document." Nathalie entered the area, holding a brand new agreement.

"Utmost emergency." Marinette read, staring at the third agreement's conditions. "It's as if she was here with us."

"My office has access to the camera system." Nathalie noted and Marinette nodded slowly.

"Ok." Marinette signed the contract, standing up and passing the paper to Gabriel. "Now if you excuse me, I need to prepare for my parents. They're coming back next week and I have to start restocking the bakery."

"We will send the agreement to your parents as well." Gabriel re-read Nathalie's edited version.

"Send the schedule either on my business mail or my phone." Marinette leaves with Plagg.

"See ya later." Plagg called out. "And if Hawkbutt's abusing you, I'm coming over and giving him a dose of bad luck!"

" **Bye Plagg!** " Duusu and Nooroo waved as the duo left.

*thunk.

"Nathalie. Contact the team and move the photoshoot schedules a day in advance for this month." Gabriel ordered, quickly moving the mouse and accessing his mail. He may have agreed not to actively pair Marinette and Adrien up, but he made a plan beforehand that will increase sales. 'All I have to do is re-tweak it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. Gabriel ain't a loser here. Marinette offered a golden platter of cookies for crying out loud!
> 
> This is why (This AU!)Marinette shouldn't be making the agreements when it involves Adrien.


	8. Heartwarming Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie picks Marinette up for the photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mom!Nathalie has returned.

An entire month is sufficient enough for Nathalie to learn the bluenette to be an oversleeper, to be more specific. Marinette has Seasonal Affective Disorder or SAD.

How does Nathalie know? She observed Marinette's end-products and overall personality away from and within view of the sun's rays. The designs speak a lot on the fashion designer's mood. Although both designs are sell-worthy, Nathalie has experience with a certain fashion mogul to determine this as a cry of help from the body.

De-transforming on top of her balcony, Nathalie made sure no one was tracking her down as she opened the hatch door with a plate of french toast. It was too early, an unreasonable hour but being the one who upholds said schedules, no one is exempted to its rules.

"Marinette. You have a photoshoot at six." Nathalie called out.

"No wanna!" Marinette huffed, turning around and covering her face with a blanket.

'Honestly, this child...' Nathalie sighed and signaled her kwami to wake the child up.

"WAKEY-WAKEY! WE GOT FRENCH TOASTY~!" Duusu declared and Plagg hissed. Marinette almost fell off the bed, but clung on the bed rail. Wide bluebell eyes looked up at the secretary, blinking several times.

"I got you breakfast." Nathalie tried to break the tension. It's the least she can do considering Marinette was notified of the new schedule at 2 in the morning. She knows Marinette would be asleep around 1, but she couldn't send the schedules without a heads-up from the photographers. Vincent responded too late, saying something about getting back from a celebration.

"Thank you...?" Marinette sat up, moving so she can take a foot down on her bed. Nathalie offered the plate which Marinette placed on her lap, getting inside the room and closing the hatch. Marinette grabbed the french toast, munching on it. "What time is it?"

"Four-thirty." Nathalie looked through her purse, grabbing her phone and sending a message to the stage crew. She also sent a message to the Gorilla to fetch them. "Knowing your irresponsible schedule, you can sleep more in the car after you eat and dress up."

"Yes Nathalie..." Marinette continued munching her toast while Plagg ate the block of cheese.

"I'll prepare your clothes." Nathalie got off the bed, walking down the stairs. It took Marinette half a day to get all her stuff back into the Bakery, going back and forth as Lady Noire. _It's a wonder why no one noticed the black cat._ Nathalie searched for a closet, only to see large rectangle box. She opens it to see the clothes folded. "Your parents should invest in a closet."

"But boxes." Marinette reasoned as if boxes were the next best thing. Nathalie shook her head, searching among the clothes.

"Don't you have GABRIEL clothes?" Nathalie skimmed through, finding everything to be self-designed. Wait. There are fan T-shirts of Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. "As a model of the brand, you must come to the photoshoot wearing brand items."

"But I don't want to match with anyone~" Marinette whined as Nathalie made a tsk-ing sound. She should have expected this. Gabriel may be Marinette's idol, but that does not equate to mimicking and wearing his items. Fashion designers have this unbridled pride on their minor accomplishments in perfecting/introducing a detail in their creations.

"You'll have to wear this then." Nathalie chose something simple. A simple black layered ruffle off shoulder mini dress with a translucent floral lace design attached to the waist and extending down to the knees. It fits Marinette, a girl who hides her hero identity with pink peony-embroidered onto dark transparent fabric.

"The sun isn't even up yet..." Marinette grumbled, done with the meal as she too had to escape her sanctuary to face harsh reality.

"Our photographers are one of the best in the country and are considered to be quite selective on the setting." Nathalie grabbed the plate as Marinette used her bare foot to open the hatch. She opened her hand to let Plagg toss the dress at her, telling the secretary. "Gonna take a bath first. Plagg keep her company."

"Come on.." Plagg went down and Nathalie followed suit. The house has three main floors plus an attic. Walking down notice the lack of cameras and mix-cultural artifacts.

"So what is blueberry loaf required to do?" Plagg also has a ton of nicknames for his kitten, usually a pastry and to avoid spouting out bubbles due to the kwami rules.

"Gabriel and I agreed to set the bar low first, build reputation as a model." Nathalie explained, learning a great deal through experimenting with Lila Rossi. The sudden shot to fame got into the brunette's head, causing the young model to be rather stubborn in posing and expressing the required emotion.

"A glamour model." Plagg yawned, reaching the ground floor with the fresh scent of bread and cheese. Marinette stocked a ton of cheese. "But mainly a designer, _right_?"

"Yes." Nathalie hoped so, but the connections of Marinette to various celebrities as well as past records of attracting males with her hair down, may cause some fashion designers to request her assistance in featuring their piece. Given Marinette's copious amount of self-designed pieces, the bluenette might tailored all those to her own tastes. With the correct application and some exchanges of hands, Marinette will be able to start a small fashion company. 'No. That would be too much work for her. She'll need to wait it out. Hone her abilities and select trusted allies. The fashion world is a cut-throat competition, copying and adamantly trying to destroy the other to monopolize the top.'

"Your maternal instincts are acting up again~" Duusu reminded, munching on a tart offered by the black cat kwami.

"...I don't have that." Nathalie refused to believe this is so, throwing the disposable plate into the trash bin before also taking a small size of tart with her.

"Don't be shy. All females have that." Duusu chimed and Nathalie refused to accept, returning back to her phone. The Gorilla is on his way. Fifteen minutes to five o'clock.

"Here!" Marinette ran down with slightly damp hair, carrying a purse for Plagg to hide in. The dress hugged her shape well, easy to determine the measurements with a glance except for the thigh.

"Your underwear?" Nathalie inquired and Marinette paused, quickly going back up. Nathalie shook her head, sighing. "This better not have happened before."

"Only when she's wearing dresses and heading to places early in the morning." Plagg might have made that detail to specific- Nathalie has a feeling she knows when this was and it's most likely when Marinette needed to transform into Lady Noire.

"Life of a hero seems tough." Duusu nodded and Nathalie will suggest to Gabriel on scheduling the akuma attacks not to go against the usual shower time period.

* * *

*knock knock*

"Adrien." After leaving a sleepy Marinette in the car with the Gorilla, Nathalie went to the mansion to report to Gabriel before heading to Adrien's door. Nathalie already knocked twice. That is sufficient for the early bird. "Get ready for the photoshoot today."

'Should I let him sit at the back or should he sit at the front?' Nathalie walked away, pondering. She and Gabriel had an intensive discussion regarding Adrien's possible relationship with Marinette. They don't want the two too close or Adrien might end up like Gabriel himself. However, if they come too strong on their platonic-soulmate rule then Adrien will notice. The blonde may be dense, but he is an intellectual. He will eventually find out and his bouts of rebellion might reach its peak during his teenager to young adult years.

...

'It takes a longer time for females to prepare themselves compare to males.' Nathalie also timed Adrien's usual bath, changing and eating rate. 'We'll be able to leave at approximately five thirty-five.'

"F-father?" Adrien's surprised tone made her look up from her clipboard. She too noticed the presence of yet another possibly insomniac entity which is her boss. Adrien sat down, staring at his father as they are served by the chefs with food. "Is there something wrong?"

"I wish to discuss the Autumn photoshoots." Gabriel stated and waited for no one's response. "For the sake of uniformity, I have found myself debating whether to redo the entire photoshoot between you and Lila.. (Nathalie noticed Adrien's shoulders stiffen at the thought) or rehiring her to finish the last line and replace her for winter-"

"No!" Adrien actually stood up, hands slamming on the table. Nathalie glanced at Gabriel who is trying to maintain his cool. Adrien doesn't know how much complaints they've received from the photographers and other models due to the girl's sense of self-entitlement. "I... I mean to say that Lila's unprofessional attitude has caused a delay to a supposedly week's worth of progress into a month. By the time we reveal the pieces, it would already be Winter."

"I'm glad we reached a similar conclusion." Gabriel is a bit remorseful for dismissing someone as conniving as Lila, but he must improve his brand. Fashion houses are catching up. _He will not lose._

"Nathalie has already created a new schedule for you to follow." Gabriel takes a sip of his drink, actually staying in the dining table for who-knows-how-long just to see Adrien go off with Nathalie. Nathalie is secretly wondering if that is one of the miraculous side-effects of the moth, especially when she didn't notice him at all.

"And who will I be partnering with father?" Adrien inquired and Gabriel carefully set his glass down.

"You will learn soon enough." Gabriel looked at Nathalie and she looked at the door. Gabriel returned to staring at his son. "She will be Lila's replacement for the Autumn photoshoots until we find a replacement."

"Understood, father." Adrien nodded, standing up. Nathalie checked the time. 'Exactly five thirty-five.'

"Come now, Adrien." Nathalie walked out, heels clanking the marble floor as she head to exit.

"Goodbye father." Adrien bids before following her, leaving the scheming man alone in his thoughts as the duo exit the house. Reaching the car, Nathalie eventually decides to sit at the front, less likely for Plagg and Duusu to make childish noises or cause mayhem during the drive. When the Gorilla opened the door, Adrien entered the car and came face to face with Marinette.

"Marinette?!" Adrien gasped and Nathalie quickly hushed him. Adrien covered his mouth as the Gorilla closed the door behind him.

"She was not notified of the schedule change." Nathalie whispered to the stunned model, "let her sleep."

"Sorry." Adrien smiled and Nathalie returned to staring at the front.

"..." Nathalie looks at the rear mirror, watching Adrien sit beside Marinette. When the car made a sudden turn, Marinette's body begins to shift to said direction and her head leans against Adrien's shoulder. Adrien turns his head away from the window, looking down at Marinette. It didn't even take two minutes before both teenagers are asleep.

'This is problematic.' Nathalie looks back to her phone, thinking how to make a fine line between Adrien and Marinette. She should also discuss to Gabriel a possibility where Misterbug learns of Lady Noire's special arrangement with them.


	9. Safe and Secure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is starting to piece things together.

_This feels strangely right._

Adrien doesn't know why, but being with Marinette for a long period of time makes him feel full, warm and dizzy. They're revisiting the places he and Lila went to redo the shots, but time either passes very slow in his eyes or too fast because they're heading to another site already to get more work done. All he did was chat with Marinette, did some poses and share some jokes while the camera took each moment. Because Marinette's skin is pinkish white and sensitive to the cold weather, the make-up crew did minimal make-up to make the picture look more authentic.

Adrien knows something is up, but Nathalie's presence feels like a barrier between him and Marinette. He's also surprised Nathalie can tolerate Marinette's presence better than Lila... Then again, he's comparing Marinette to Lila. No... _It's different._ Adrien knows Nathalie and the woman is too comfortable with Marinette.

Adrien wants to take Marinette into his changing room for some privacy, but so many of the staff have taken a liking to the fashionista.

It frustrates him how he can't snag his friend without causing suspicion. _Something is wrong._

_Is it wrong though?_

Instead of Lila, his father paired him with Marinette although temporarily. Although Marinette and his father got into some bumps along the road, especially when she's friends with Lady Noire and Nino who are the primary suspects to taking him outside to experience real life, his father moved passed all that and offered a mentorship plus a temporary model contract to prevent Marinette to snagging another mentorship from a rival company. _That would take all of her free time_ _..?_ The longer he stays with the bluenette, the more Adrien isn't against the idea of Marinette being his partner. He likes Marinette, a familiar face who can read his body language and knows his boundaries. _So what is bugging me?_

He's met Lady Noire when Lila became akumatized and also during patrol where the feline told him the truth: That she got injured and fell unconscious under the bridge and someone helped her out. The woman who helped the super heroine doesn't know her identity and Noire never bothered asking her name. Lady Noire was surprised to hear it was another miraculous holder and promised to search for the woman who helped her. Just to be safe, Misterbug brought Lady Noire to Master Fu and Lady Noire said the same words. Master Fu brought her in a separate room and interrogated her.

In the end, Master Fu said his partner might have drank a potion alongside Plagg, aware Hawkmoth could have used his knowledge from understanding the miraculous book. It's not far-fetch given the amount of times Noire got brainwashed and erased from existence. **Still!** Both Master Fu and Tikki told him to observe his own household. Adrien can't believe those two would think his father is working for Hawkmoth. Sure... His father got the miraculous book and have tickets from Tibet as well as most of fashion line in GABRIEL is miraculous-oriented...

Something is really wrong, but Adrien is more afraid of the fact that he refuses to believe its existence. He needs to start somewhere. **Marinette ~~is easier to clue in than his own home~~.** Marinette did change somewhere. He doesn't know what, but the bluenette's classmates know so and he trusts them. He knows it has something to do with GABRIEL.. Damn it.

_Regardless of what he does,_

_the problem all leads back to GABRIEL._

**_What is his father hiding from him? What is Nathalie's relation with Marinette?_ **

_'What did they do to Marinette?'_

"Adrien? Is something wrong?" Marinette asked as Adrien dragged her into an empty classroom. Photo shoot is over and they're now in school grounds.

"A ton..." Adrien has one arm resting on the wall, watching Marinette close the door behind her. He has too many questions and yet it could be answered simply by learning the truth. **People are hiding things from him.** He knows Lady Noire is omitting something. He knows Master Fu is ~~being a damn stooge for~~ maintaining the No-identity-reveal rule. He knows his father wouldn't tell him everything. He knows Tikki is keeping things from him for his _own_ good. Adrien knows everyone is keeping something from him, but he **needs to know**. He needs to know because-

"Did **they** do something to you?" Adrien asks his friend because he hates being kept in the dark. He hates seeing his friends get hurt. He hates the guilt in their eyes. He hates how this so-called 'for his own good' will affect his life for the worse (most of the time) without his say. He wants to fix this. He has to fix this. Adrien notice Marinette flinch and he takes a step forward, truly concerned. "Marinet-"

"Nothing. They did nothing." Marinette smiles, but Adrien knows her like an open book. His third friend is never good in hiding her emotions, always giving and never leaving anything for herself. He doesn't want that to happen to her. Whatever Marinette has done, Adrien wants to help. _I can't lose you. Don't let me lose you._

"Please.. I want to know." Adrien pleads, hating the way she's smiling right now. Her eyes are too expressive, a silent acquiescence. Adrien holds her hand, hoping and begging she opens up. Marinette knows something. She's dealing with something and he wants to help. It has to be between her and his father. 'What if Marinette made a deal with father just so I can-?!'

"You're happy, aren't you?" Marinette isn't looking at him and Adrien doesn't know what to say. He knew something was off when Nathalie changed his schedule. He should have known something had happened when his father started coming to their meal times and greeting him whenever they encounter across the hallway.

"What did you do?" Instead of gratefulness for her actions, Adrien felt dread. _Not Marinette. No. Why would she?_ He held her hands with his own, asking as he felt cold shaking hands. "Marinette."

_He was right. Something was wrong, something terribly wrong and it was all for his sake?_

"I can't tell you." Marinette whispered and Adrien gripped her hands to stop it's shaking. She's scared yet she'll keep doing it. **Why?** _Is she doing this for me?_ No. It can't be. Marinette may be his friend, but she'd do more if he were in the status of BFF. _Maybe she's doing this for her dream career?_ That sounds right. Connections are what made his father powerful in France. Audrey Bourgeois is a powerful influence in the fashion world. There was also his mother, but she's always been a dynamic star in showbiz. Despite his conviction, a part of him denies this logic. Marinette murmured. "I need to do this."

"Will you tell me someday?" Adrien asked and Marinette slowly looked up at Adrien. She smiles and it finally reaches her eyes, but all Adrien feels is dread and despair and **_what did father tell her?_**

"I will." Marinette says, pulling their hands away, as she does so. "In fact, I'm hoping your father will tell you instead. It's... Pretty depressing."

"It can't be that bad." Adrien wants to see her eyes. She's hiding, clearly not wanting him to worry. _It's so like her._ Adrien holds her wrist again as Marinette opens the door. He can't let her face this alone. He wants to help her. He needs to help her. If she's the reason why he's now allowed to spend more time with friends then he wants to return the favor. If she's the reason why father is trying to be a **real father** then why can't he help her in that deal? Adrien asked, guessing whatever could be wrong. "Are you shy? Is modelling hard for you? Sleeping schedule bad?"

"I'm just.. tired." Marinette glanced over her shoulder, lightly tugging Adrien to come out of the room with her. "Thank you for protecting me from Lila."

!!!

"I heard from Vincent..." Marinette bit her lower lip, eyes looking down. Adrien doesn't know what to say. _Vincent. You freaking traitor!_ Marinette decided to smile once more. "Don't worry Adrien. Things will get better. I promise."

"That's not what I want to know.." Adrien told her but she refuses to respond. They're walking back to the classroom. He needs to do something, but he doesn't know the full picture. He knows Marinette is trying to fix things all on her own, but he also knows she can't handle everything. He doesn't want her to crack. He doesn't want to lose her. ~~He's already experienced a month without her, he can't lose her forever.~~

* * *

...

Nathalie knew the contract was stringent and albeit controlling, but she can't risk having Marinette change her mind. They can't lose Lady Noire even if it means isolating the child from her peers, _not like she needed to do anything with how simple-minded teenagers are._ Talking with the bluenette's parents was easy, persuading them a bright future for their child and having Marinette agree with the career ahead of her...

_Unless they have no choice but to resort to the ' **quid** pro **quo** ' ultimate wish._

Unfortunate but better than what her superior had devised. Had Nathalie not loved the dedicated man, she would have backed away as she would die once Gabriel obtains both miraculouses. The wish would either take her or Adrien, the latter would cause the eventual suicide of the recently revived Emilie. The woman did love Adrien with all her being.

"How is he?" Gabriel asked as she returned from visiting Adrien. He's finalizing the last piece for the Winter's fashion line which is quite expected from him.

"Suspicious." Nathalie adjusts her glasses, hugging her clipboard in one arm. "It seems Adrien is closer to Marinette than I thought."

"And how is she?" Gabriel leaned on his chair, staring at the table before meeting her eyes. They know it's risky having Lady Noire away from their reach even when she told them her plans to obtaining the coordinates of the Guardian's general locations. A double agent with a streak of risk and fidelity. Marinette has nowhere to run. Lady Noire will work with them to secure Adrien's safety and happiness. Gabriel may not understand such a line of thought, but she does. Nathalie knows a woman's dedication and Marinette has fallen into the hole.

"Gathering information." Nathalie smiled. Once Marinette passed the gates to sign the contract, the teenager has sealed her faith.

' _Even if her love is one-sided, Marinette is willing to risk everything for her beloved_ _._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go DOSH. \ ^ _ ^ /


	10. Measures Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misterbug might be against the plan...
> 
> ...or he inadvertently makes Lady Noire paranoid.

After another talk with the Guardian in his turtle form two days ago, Lady Noire is finally allowed to patrol with her partner. Hawkmoth is sending out his daily akuma with varying difficulty level because they can't give the Guardian and Misterbug a false sense of security. _However, no consistent hard akumas or she might reconsider the deal._ After getting randomly fetched by Nathalie from the bakery, Marinette is quickly transported to the Agreste Mansion and introduced to her room? Marinette isn't sure why, Plagg told her it's because the Guardian knows who and where she lives. **Gabriel will not risk her losing the black cat miraculous.** Eating dinner was spent with Nathalie before Marinette bid farewell to do a quick check around Paris.

*Thunk*

"Where are the others?" Lady Noire landed on the Eiffel tower, glancing around and equally surprised to see Misterbug early today. _Paris changed a little bit while she was out of commissions. There are more shops and people to see at night._ Now ready to patrol, the feline knew the area is supposed to be filled with other miraculous holders only to see... 'No one?'

"Running late I guess?" Misterbug shrugged and Lady Noire hummed at the idea.

"I hear you did **stuff** while I was gone..." Lady Noire looked back at her partner, furrowing her eyebrows. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Master Fu and I agreed to lessen the heroes because they were causing more trouble than help." Misterbug scratched the back of his head and Lady Noire tilted her head.

"You did this when?" Lady Noire doesn't understand him. They already talked about the additional teammates some time ago and Misterbug won. Now he believes she's right after she goes AWOL and retrieved the miraculouses from his chosen holders. _That doesn't sound right._ 'Who is left?'

"After Tikki came back from visiting Plagg?" Misterbug smiled and he looked rather guilty or was he sheepish?

"Hm~" Lady Noire strode towards his area, changing her plan to align with the current situation. Had she known Plagg and Tikki's talk will make her life difficult, she would have made a script to reverse this situation. Now most of the miraculouses are back with Master Fu and she has no choice but to betray the old man indirectly ~~unless the miraculouses used by the remaining holders Misterbug took is sufficient to save Adrien's mother.~~

"You didn't have to do that." Lady Noire walked towards Misterbug, concerned. "The problem is all m-"

"Don't say that." Misterbug took a step forward and Lady Noire stopped halfway, looking down as he grabbed her hand in his. Lady Noire looked up at forest green eyes then at his lips which smells like passion fruit. "It's my fault for recruiting people who don't trust us and fail to obey orders."

"Maybe they have a good reason?" Lady Noire recalls relaying the information to Queen Bee and having Plagg talk to Ryuuko, but the Bee hates her and dragon dislikes Plagg's personality in general. 'Or maybe I should have talked with a guy? I should've.'

"I'm the leader. I should know everything going on in our group, _chatte_." Misterbug sighed and Lady Noire quickly looked back at the crimson hero before she gets tempted to booping his nose. She didn't bring pastries today because her parents weren't in the mood to see her today. _Not sure why, but they can't feel that way forever. Her parents are like her, easy to forgive despite the terrible deed._

*Thump*

"Heya." Lady Noire greeted, only to meet the gaze of Misterbug's love interest - Ryuuko. _The dragon miraculous doesn't sound like the sort to repair a broken miraculous, but better safe than sorry._

"Oh." Lady Noire quickly panicked, slapping Misterbug's hand and taking a huge step away from her partner. She knew there's something between these two so Lady Noire shouldn't get in their way. _She also knows love exposes their vulnerable part. If she can get a hold of either identities, she can swipe the miraculous and prevent further bloodshed._

"I swear we weren't doing any couple stuff!" Lady Noire waved her hands. "Bug.. He was.. (Lady Noire squinted at Misterbug when she heard him chuckle, staring back at their ally.) He was checking if I'm real."

"You're standing." Ryuuko raised an eyebrow, but a tiny smile is there. "And breathing."

"Ah! But sentimonsters don't have a heartbeat." Lady Noire wagged her finger at the entity. "Nor do they have a _natural_ flaw in them. (Lady Noire stared back at Misterbug, teasing.) Isn't that right, bugaboy?"

"It happened only once!" Misterbug defended his honor, but Lady Noire merely rolled her eyes. "It won't happen again."

"Uh-huh~" Lady Noire didn't believe it, recalling every moment his partner hesitate with every copycat ever concocted by the evil duo. 'At least now that I know who they are, I can sway their plans and make sure that the past won't get repeated. More importantly, I can minimize the city's trauma.'

"So one more?" Lady Noire turned away, distancing herself from these two. _It only made sense there will be four of them in total._ She can't thirdwheel and Misterbug isn't that evil to let her watch them act all lovey-dovey. She gets it. Misterbug and Adrien are both taken. Lady Noire crossed her arms, looking out for any other miraculous holder. 'It's not my fault my heart acts this way.'

"I can wait for her. You two can start patrol." Ryuuko offered but Lady Noire actually heard her neck snap so she actually paused to rub her neck.

"Woah! Are you okay?" A familiar female asked and Lady Noire waved her hand, laughing.

"No. I'm cool." Lady Noire held her neck, wincing at her stupidity. Ryuuko said **her**. That means no more snake, horse, turtle and monkey. Good because she knows the Guardian is using the turtle miraculous again. Bad because the Guardian is really good at being a turtle miraculous holder. Also, she has a feeling one of the remedies needed to fix the miraculous might have something to do with the snake or the turtle. She already knows the snake is Luka. Looking up, Lady Noire smiled at an old ally. "Lack of exercise and all. You know how life is, Rena."

"Uh-huh." Rena crossed her arms and Lady Noire walked towards the fox, glad that who Misterbug chose is easier to see through. Although Rena can be very stubborn and annoying at times, Marinette is confident she can uncover this woman's identity and even convince her to join her side. Rena smiled, dropping her arms and holding a hand out. "Miss me that much, pussy cat?"

"Maybe a little~" Lady Noire teased and both of them giggled. Hearing a cough, Lady Noire turned to see Misterbug staring at them. Lady Noire rolled her eyes, patting Rena's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go before Bugaboy turns into jelly."

"See ya." Rena saluted to her peers while Lady Noire readied her baton.

_This is the game she got herself into - A Game of Consequences._

...

* * *

...

_For under the terms agreed by both parties, Hawkmoth agrees to abide to Lady Noire's plan._

[Who then is the mastermind - the cat or the butterfly?]

"Hey, Noire?" Rena called out and Lady Noire landed on top of the Notre-Dame. The fox landed few steps away from her, giving her a unique tidbit. "You think Hawkmoth will strike the mayor's 20th wedding anniversary next week?"

"What made you say?" Lady Noire tilted her head. She remembers Nathalie and Gabriel planning **something** next week which also coincides with this event. She also remembers Nathalie telling her that she's inadvertently allowed to enter the event since the mayor hired her parents to be part of the catering staff. Obviously, Marinette plans on skipping the event to search for the Guardian. She's narrowed it down to several locations. 'I'll need to tell Gabriel to make the akuma hard enough to force Misterbug to get a miraculous from the Guardian.'

"Because Audrey and André are always fighting with each other?" Rena shrugged. "And it's Hawkmoth's thing."

"Maybe he will." Lady Noire slowly nodded. _She doesn't know how to introduce the topic without sounding like a traitor._ Marinette really wished she had better social skills.

One wrong move and she loses the confidence of all. **But now that she thought about it,** **did it really matter to her if she became an enemy of her current allies?** The media criticizes her for every little thing, good and always bad. The state respects her, but uses her as a scapegoat when the fingers point at its recklessness. Almost everyone sees Lady Noire as a ticking threat. Heck. That might be the reason why so many of the miraculous holders don't get along with her. _That must be it...Right?_ Lady Noire shook her head, not wanting to go to such thoughts yet.

"Let's keep going. We're almost done with patrol."

...

* * *

...

_The game barely begun and the black cat has introduced her game plan..._

"Your plan heavily relies on Chloé Bourgeois." Nathalie inquired and Marinette didn't speak. The woman continued writing on her tablet, tapping her stylus. "And what makes you think she'll agree to getting akumatized?"

"She and Misterbug got into an argument during my absence yet Kagami managed to keep her miraculous. Those two miraculous holders are at each other throats every time we patrol in the past. I'm pretty sure Chloé will hold a grudge on that." Marinette reasoned. There are two people who Gabriel managed to learn the identities off: Kagami and Chloé. That explains why Hawkmoth isn't targeting Kagami right after **Ikari Gozen**. He was observing her to meet up with Misterbug's civilian form. "Also, Chloé has yet to mature emotionally. She'd willingly give into the idea if Gabriel promised she can permanently hold the miraculous. I'm sure Gabriel has come to a similar line of thought while I discussed it to you two."

"But what if Misterbug and Queen Bee know each other?" Nathalie raised an eyebrow. Marinette shook her head, looking down.

"Then I would have already noticed. Chloé loves Misterbug to a fault." Marinette mumbled, slightly confused why Gabriel insists she stays in the guest room _but not meet Adrien during dinner_. "The girl can't keep secrets to save her life."

"Feeling sleepy?" Nathalie adjusted her glasses, looking up at her direction. "You can use the bed. I still need to finish organizing this and I'll head out."

"Kinda..." Marinette hugged the cushion, sitting in a comfy chair while Plagg consumes large volumes of cheese on the table. The bluenette tries to position herself to rest her back, but continued to look at Nathalie. "But I don't want to sleep alone tonight.."

_The risks are stacking by the hour... Can she do it? Will she do it when the time comes? **I don't know but ~~I should know.~~ I have to do it.**_

"I'll stay here for you." Nathalie stated and Marinette curls to squish the cushion between her legs. Breaking a small smile for the child, Nathalie repeated. "Now go to sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning."

"Promise?" Marinette slowly closed her eyes. Nathalie lets out a sigh. Marinette can hear the click of heels and a weight pressing against the nearby couch.

"Yes. Good night Marinette."

"..." Fingers comb her hair and Marinette calms down to finally fall asleep.


	11. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a plan, but she dislike the attention of her 'allies.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like the chapter where Gabriel wants to flip a table.

*Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap* The fashion mogul waits for Gorilla to transport Nathalie and Adrien to the venue. *Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap*

Nathalie may have won the affection of Marinette, but the bluenette clearly shows distrust as soon as she lay eyes on his very being. _Quite obvious judging how quickly her attitude flipped from curious child (Nathalie) to serious adult (him)._

Gabriel thought he would get along with his possible protégé after some time pass, but he clearly forgot who he's dealing with. _Marinette is_ _Lady Noire, the black cat who downgraded his akumatization incidents on media, convincing other superheroes (with unknown powers and agenda) not to intervene Paris' affairs._

...

Marinette may have agreed to help revive Emilie, but she doesn't tell him everything about her plans. **Marinette Dupain-Cheng does not trust him.** Gabriel learned most of the details from Nathalie, realizing that Marinette truly is a double-edge sword.

Gabriel would have never known Lady Noire had influence to state agenda if it wasn't for Nathalie's slip of a tongue. _The reason the police finally implemented better akuma protocols last year as well as having an approved budget to increase funding towards the health and security department._ Lady Noire's influence isn't just in Paris, but the entirety of France. He even got confirmation from the Gorilla about Lady Noire's implementation to have private security connect with each other and the police force to prevent, decrease and halt criminal activity. **_Apparently_ , a lot of investors love to _see_ and fund the requests of a leather-clad cat heroine.**

**[One call and the police will destroy everything he worked for.]**

_How was he not made aware of this? Was he too focused on locating targets and managing his general domain (Paris) to not have seen the cat lay her claws on France?_ Marinette planned ahead of him, locking the dangerous criminals beyond his reach. Undoubtedly, Gabriel would never akumatize a criminal, especially a murderer or rapist, but if push comes to shove... At least he won't be akumatize the worst of the bunch ~~, a mercenary at most~~.

Marinette's actions bring him to his latest predicament.

Compared to Lila, Marinette takes the cake. Actually, Marinette might have baked the cake and decorated it in his own kitchen right under his nose. The girl is talented, a multitask-er with large quantities of justice and compassion.

 _If it weren't for Nathalie, Marinette wouldn't have agreed to work with him right?_ Marinette didn't even bat an eyelash when she spoke her back-up plan to sacrifice her life to revive Emilie. _The long usage of the butterfly miraculous taught him to smell/taste(?) emotion._ ~~Maybe she also wants to stop the akumatization but that's a given~~. She even left out the plan of having Nathalie trail her footsteps as she visit the Guardian during the grand day. (She has zero trust on him whatsoever.)

Marinette has no sense of self-preservation, only concerned with the fulfillment of her tasks. **[The perfect pawn if he didn't know any better.]**

One of his issues comes with her loyalty to her allies:

> If Marinette manages to obtain the correct miraculous(es) to revive Emilie, the Guardian will brand her a traitor. If Marinette fails to obtain the correct miraculous(es) to revive Emilie, the Guardian will brand her a traitor ADDED to the fact Lady Noire will need to fight her own counterpart to obtain the ladybug earrings later.
> 
> Marinette has already stated she will not commit murder or serious harm to her allies. This is a huge problem.

Gabriel knows the Guardian has taken Marinette's miraculous once in her own home (Nathalie told him) which is the reason why Marinette and Plagg crafted a pact to having no one capable of removing the ring without one of the parties' consent. _Plagg has shown bluntly that he has no intentions to leaving his chosen._ Gabriel is also aware how unlucky the black cat is. _There will surely pop out some problems in this so-called covert mission._

Gabriel is also aware of Misterbug and Lady Noire's unique dynamic. Nathalie's intel is proven quite useful, learning Lady Noire's self-esteem to be extremely lethal to the potential relationship between the bug and cat. (Had Lady Noire fought for his attention, Misterbug would have surely given it to her.) **Thankfully** , Misterbug is dense and Lady Noire fell off the pedestal. _Nathalie really took her time gaining Lady Noire's trust._

Sadly, a month without Lady Noire changed Misterbug's personality. The crimson bug is **very** capable of handling the job with or without a partner. _Misterbug is just tardy and lonely._ What he did notice on _that month_ is the other face of the kind-hearted hero. It reminds him of himself in some way... _That can't be right._

...

Other than the issue of Marinette's loyalty ~~which could possibly lead the other miraculous holders to their general location~~ , Gabriel is also thinking of the future loss in Marinette's death. **He knows Marinette's death is a given.** Marinette herself admits not being trained by the Guardian so the chances of getting the correct miraculouses and performing the correct ritual will be slim.

The reason for his hesitation is because Gabriel hasn't seen a strong-willed, charismatic and passionate fashion designer with an above average appearance (let's not forget the sharp mind and good genes) waltz onto his doorstep. _He and Emilie have an agreed standard on their in-law. (Emilie wants a daughter-in-law.)_

(Marriage is the best way to tie someone to being eternally faithful to the family.)

> Gabriel isn't sure who will govern the fashion empire once he retires though he's hoping Adrien will take the mantle. That's because Gabriel, who took up a lot of positions when need be in his brand, finds it quite difficult to juggle multiple tasks. _Hence, Nathalie's integral role in his company and life._ Gabriel won't force Adrien to take the brand once his son finished his education _,_ but he can use his passive-aggressive tactic- _There is a high chance of failure but he prefers having tried than do nothing at all._

Anywho, he was sincerely hoping Audrey's child would fit the bill, but **Chloé** is best at politics **or** being a critic. He then negotiated with Tomoe and observed if their children were compatible... Still nothing. Adrien and **Kagami** were too alike, both uninterested with business. He's actually afraid these two will plot a runaway and requests the Gorilla and his security team to keep an eye on those two at all costs. Then came **Lila** who showed some promise to heading a business, but his expectations for her fell short. He actually planned on having Kagami and Lila battle it out and akumatize one of them _until Nathalie came to with Marinette_.

When Marinette stepped into the picture, Gabriel already had plans for the girl. She'd be his apprentice and move slowly up to learn everything. If Emilie were here, she'd tease him and Nathalie of having a love child. Someone who is capable of leading, planning and executing major design projects with even a small team. Adrien has repeatedly told anyone he could talk to how much he trusts Marinette so it makes sense to have Marinette on board to keep him in touch with the business. With how much of a saint his son is being and how persuasive Marinette is to having Adrien come to school field trips, Gabriel knows Marinette is fully capable of tugging Adrien back to GABRIEL and hopefully keep modelling.

 **Now?** When Gabriel learned Marinette has a resume bigger than most applicants _since the female took the role as Lady Noire_ , that raises some concerns to his future plans. Gabriel felt offended when Marinette offered her life to revive Emilie. Marinette was completely unaware that she's a part of his bigger plan. Marinette is supposed to be alive and bring his brand across continents.

He knows it's not her fault, but Gabriel wants to negotiate with Plagg if it's possible to give up a number of nameless entities equal to either Marinette or Emilie's worth instead. Gabriel knows he can't be picky but did his wife have to be sacrificed with the life of his incoming protégé? _God. What he'll do for love?_

Then there's this small issue where his son will realize he sacrificed Marinette's life to revive Emilie. He hasn't seen Adrien rage, the rumored teenage hormonal imbalance, but he's very worried what deed his son will commit when it comes to that. Nathalie suggested they don't tell Adrien when they realized Plagg's attachment to the girl is enough to signal an equivalent exchange, but how does one lie about the sudden death of Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

_"Don't worry. I have it covered." Marinette told them, unaware she made both adults worried when she told him her suicide plan._

Yes... If he wasn't so focused in getting his wife back, Gabriel might actually need to get Marinette seek necessary medical attention. The girl is too dehumanized due to society's demands on her services. Strange how she manages to gain distrust on him despite the government throwing her under the bus. _If she has no qualms on dying and he has never killed Misterbug then why would she distance herself from him?_ It must be her kwami's fault. That black cat kwami has a huge sway on her actions. Gabriel wouldn't be surprise if Plagg is the reason the girl doesn't trust him.

_It's time to stop thinking aloud._

*Tap.* Gabriel stopped his finger, sitting straight as Nathalie alerted him they reached the station. 'Do not hesitate, Agreste.'

**[Time to start the grand event.]**

* * *

When Gabriel begrudgingly tossed the idea of Marinette marrying Adrien _since they're most likely going to give up her life to revive Emilie_ , Nathalie agreed with Marinette on keeping some distance between the girl and Adrien.

**A fatal flaw on their part.**

Adrien did a little tantrum when Nathalie announced he attend the Bourgeois' anniversary with Kagami, despite telling him in advance about Marinette's busy schedule and the importance to maintaining the close ties between the Agreste and Tsurugi family. **They need to push Adrien's heart away from Marinette before the model makes up his mind.** Nathalie might have spoiled him with having Marinette hang out in his room three days ago, but those days have long passed.

"!!" Nathalie covered her mouth, leaning on the wall as she coughed. Fortunately, she doesn't have the tablet on or Gabriel will worry again. She has no need for his empty worries. Today is the day Marinette will steal from the Guardian. If she's successful, they'll have the miraculous box. If she's successful but misfortune strikes, they'll have a handful of miraculouses. If she's unsuccessful, they'll have a couple of miraculouses. If she's unsuccessful and unlucky at the same time, they will... _Uh._ 'It better not happen and what are the odds?'

"Are you okay, Nathalie?" Adrien asked and Nathalie quickly waved her hand, standing straight and fixed her hold on the tablet.

"I'm fine. Have you seen Kagami?" Nathalie can't let Adrien know their plan more than ever. Because Marinette wants to spare Adrien's feelings from the incoming tragedy (after some more debates on the plan), the least she can do is keep Adrien ignorant. They don't need Adrien to be a part of the grand master plan. All they need is the miraculouses and three entities (her, Gabriel and Marinette). Gabriel will definitely need her to carry the body and _urgh... Have a sentimonster dump the body in the Seine._

"It seems your father is ready with his speech. Go find a seat, Adrien." Nathalie ordered, looking at the Gorilla who nodded. It's time to execute the plan. She walked, turning to the crowd to spot Chloé carrying the crammed couple cloak. _Yes. Gabriel had spent so much time creating contingency plans that he almost forgot to make the cloak._ The man's inability to trust Marinette is quite confusing for her.

_Marinette will not betray them._

That Nathalie is sure of, holding the tablet as she turned to see the familiar bluenette carrying stacks of bakery boxes out of the elevator. Due to the girl's upbringing and overall experience, inaction towards Marinette's betrayal/failure is the worse thing Nathalie can do to the teenager's psyche.

_'Marinette is her own greatest enemy.'_ Nathalie thought, watching the bluenette look at her direction and give the brightest smile she's seen this week.

_'How can you smile after all this?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie knows Marinette pretty well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to hurt.


End file.
